ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
What If?/Chapter 1
Text Plot – what if Bella was the daughter of Bruce Wayne? What if like her father is hero? What if Charlie Swan was a friend of the family? What if Bella had a gift? What if that gift was change into any animal? What if? No point of view Chapter one The truth is out I watched as Alice hit the ball and with a small gasp, Edward’s head snapped up and starred at her and Edward ran to me. “What is Alice?” Carlisle asked. “Three vampires and a man with make up as a clown” I let out a small gasp The Joker and I had to call my father before he got here “They will be in 5 minutes” Alice said and another gasp escaped my lips. I looked at the Cullens and then at Edward. Edward put his arm around me as four shapes appeared from the forest. I saw the joker and he was smiling. They got up to us and Edward put me behind his back. “We thought we heard a game” the black one told us. “Yes” Carlisle answered. I’m Laurent, these are Victoria and James my coven, while I don’t who that is?” Laurent said. “I’m the Joker” he said and I knew I would have to show my self to the Cullens. I lifted my head and stared at the joker and he turned to me. “I’m Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and these are Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella” I snapped my head up and the vampire named James looked at me. I knew it was coming I would attack first. “Hey Joker, remember me?” I yelled and I change into a cheetah and growl at him. “Well, I knew Batman sent someone here but you, Jade I’m surprised and I jumped at him and pushing him to the ground I changed into my human form. My outfit changed to a green suit (Think of Halle outfits in cat woman). “Never step foot near my friends again” I backed from and Joker starting laughing. “Did you threaten me Jade, you don’t have the power to defect me?” Joker said. “Oh but I do” I looked up and saw batman there glaring at Joker “Jade, get out of here” he shouted and flew down and landed next to me, the three vampires look scared. “Bat, I will run but keep in mind I’m a shape swifter not a runner” I said and he nodded. “Get out of here” he shouted and started to attack the Joker and I walked back and Edward grabbed me. “You didn’t tell me?” he said and I looked away, I changed into a Leopard and ran away, I couldn’t face them because I’m a freak of nature, I ran I felt someone following me and I stopped and turned to see all the Cullens there, I changed. “Bella” Esme said stepping forward and I took a step back. “Why?” I asked. “Why what?” Edward asked. “Why do you even want to be near me, I’m a freak of nature, I’m not even Charlie’s daughter I’m Bruce Wayne’s daughter and Lara Croft’s” I fell to my knees and I felt strong arms around me. “You are not a freak Bella” Edward whispered in my ear and I heard Batman coming towards me. “Bells” he called and entered the clearing. I saw his mask off and a cut on his face. “Dad, Joker cut you” I asked. “Yes” I saw my dad enter where I was. My father had dark brown hair and blue eyes. “You got him” I asked as a got up. “No, he got away, but I will get Jason and Barry to hunt him down so I can finish the job” he said and I hugged him “Who are these people?” he asked. “The Cullens” I answered. “I they smell dead, Bella, please tell they are not what I think they are” he said and I nodded, he hit his head “First wild dogs, then Mummies, then Witches, then vampires, then mummies again, then werewolves and now vampires again” he ranted and I started laughing. “So, they eat animals, dad, they are cool” I said and my dad hit a tree. “My daughter, friends of the most dangerous again, Bells, don’t tell your mother” he said and jumped on him. “I will, as Edward is my boyfriend” I told him and I saw him getting red in the face. “Boy friend, Bells, I remember when you dated a mummy and your mother nearly had a heart attack, now a vampire, Alfred will not be pleased” he muttered and I kissed his cheek “Bells, I worry for you and you know I would kill for you, die, you name it” he said and got up off the ground “Honey, just be careful, when I saw the red eyes back in the clearing I saw the white male smile at you” he told me. “He’s a tracker” Emmett said and I looked at him with questioning eyes. “Bella, trackers will hunt one person for years and trackers are deadly they like to play with their victims” Edward said and my dad got on the phone. “Get everyone to Forks, Alfred” he yelled into the phone. i was about to move when a sound came to my ears and I changed into a mouse and Rosalie screamed. “I hate mice, Bella” I yelled and crawled to Edward and climbed to his shoulder. “Hey where did Bells go” Bruce asked and Rosalie pointed to me “Bella” he said shaking his head “I’m heading off, Bella, be good” he put his mask back on and took off, I went under Edward collar and kept warm. “Bella, where are you?” I heard Carlisle ask and I put my head up and Edward got me and looked at him. “Can you please change? Rosalie is scared out of her wits” Edward asked me and I nodded, but changed into a snake and Alice, Rosalie and Esme screamed and I changed back and fell to the ground laughing. “Isabella that is not funny” Alice said and Emmett started laughing. “Yeah, it was” Emmett said and I looked at him “Bella can you change into any animal” I nodded and he pulled me away from the group so they wouldn’t hear “Can you change into a spider?” he asked and I nodded and he picked me up. “Emmett, where is Bella?” Edward asked “Tell me” he was frantic and Emmett opened his hands and everyone but Emmett and Carlisle screamed and Emmett fell down laughing and I changed into his worst fear. He looked at me and ran away screaming like a girl. Characters Notes Chapter 1